An Unfortunate Halloween
by TheBaudelaireOrphan
Summary: It's a Halloween ASOUE one-shot!I hope you like it, the reason I'm putting it up now it's because I'll forget at Halloween. I recommend twilight lovers don't read this but hey!. Please R&R.:


**Hi! It's a Halloween fic for a ASOUE, I hope you like it! :D

* * *

**

**An Unfortunate Halloween**

"Oh-Em-Geeeeeeeeeee!"Duncan shouted in Quigleys ear, making Quigley whack him with a pillow..which made Duncan fall on the floor, he lay on his back waggling his arms and legs in the air. Oh and they were sitting on the sofa.

Klaus looked up from his book(he was sitting in the arm chair across the room..I'm just y'know setting the scene)

"What happened to Duncan?"he asked

"Nothing, I just hit him with a pillow and he's being an idiot..as always"Quigley replied

"Ah"Klaus said and went back to reading his book like a good little Klaus

"Who are you?"Klaus turned to me with a raised eyebrow, I'm sitting in the corner of the room like a good little BaudelaireOrphan _I'm the narrator now be quiet I'm not supposed to be here._ Klaus shrugs his shoulders and reads his book again.

Duncan got up and panted, then stopped and looked at the floor..

"Oh-Em-geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!it's Halloweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!"Duncan shouted in Quigleys face

"Yeah exciting"Quigley said sarcastically

"Glad your excited too!"Duncan said taking no notice of the sarcasm

"Hey guys"Violet said coming into the room

"Hi Violet, hows the invention coming?"Quigely asked

"I've finished, it's something to give people they're sweets for Halloween"

"Heey Viiolet!can we go trick or treating?"Duncan asked

"Yes Duncan"Violet sighed

"Good I'm going to be a pumpkin!or...a fairy definitely a fairy!"

"I'll go as a ghost, so no one will see me with Duncan"Quigley said

"Klaus, I suggest you go as Quigley, that'll really scare people, I went as him last year"Duncan said

"It's true"Quigley sighed

Violet went out the room and up the stairs and started to make a costume, Isadora came into the lounge with Sunny, they were holding trays of biscuits and muffins. There were pumpkin and ghost biscuits, and muffins with spiders, spider webs, and pumpkins.

"Yum!"Duncan said

"They're for later Dunc"Isadora told him

"Sooo...whatcha goin' as Issy"Duncan asked changing the subject to costumes

"Hm?..oh costumes, that's a surprise"she said "What are you guys going to be?"

"A fairy!"

"Ghost"

"Wolf"

"Two headed monster"

everyone looked at Klaus

"What?"

"How can you go as a two headed monster?"Quigley asked

"Because I can"he said and winked at me, I'm going with Klaus as a two headed monster yeah!

"Do ya wanna get ready now?"Isadora suggested "Seein' as it's late n' all"

"Sure" Quigley said and everyone left to get ready

* * *

Everyone was ready in there Halloween stuff. Quigley had done the original ghost, with a white cloth with holes in for eyes. Duncan had a T-shirt and jeans on, with two fake moustaches stuck to his eye brows, and his hair all messy and weird. Violet had her hair sticking up, she had white powder on her face, black around her eyes with a scar and stitches on her cheek, she wore a black dress with rips in an apron on top of that which had red all over it. Sunny had done a similar thing she had done at Caligari Carnival to be a wolf. Klaus did a similar thing he'd done a the carnival also and Isadora went as Fiona.

"Nice costume Vi"Isadora commented

"Thanks"she said "Duncan I thought you were going as a fairy?"

"I am, I'm Edward Cullen..he's a fairy an ugly fairy"Duncan said but quickly added "But I'm not ugly, I'm gorgeous!"

"Come on Duncan"Isadora said "And before you ask, I'm Fiona"

"Nice"said Klaus

The Baudelaires, Quagmires and me headed out the door,into the dark street. We went to the house next door

"Trick or Treat!"

"Treats please!"(that was Duncan, Isadora hit him hard when said it)

"Ohh-kay!"said the man, he had a funny accent "there, one for you, and you, and you, and you and you and you!don't forget you!"

"Burrito"Duncan hissed

"What wus that son?"

"Burrito, I want a burrto!"

"Sorry I don't have burritos here, goodbye!"he said and shut the door

"Evil man"Duncan said

"_He wus a biit too cheery and weird huh?_"Isadora said putting on the accent the man had

"Too right"Quigley said

We shuffled to the next house, we shuffled because it was cool and looked funny

"Howdy there partner!want some candy?Cos I got some!Suugar free candy!"the next man said

"Goodbye!"Duncan said and shut the door on him, inside you could here his muffled voice

"Are ye sure, ye don't want any?"

"Yes sir!"we shouted and ran to the next house, a woman who looked like she couldn't care less about halloween with the T.V blaring in the background answered the door

"Take a hand full"she lazily handed the dish to us, we all got a hand full and Duncan scooped loads into his bag. We left and walked down to the next house and guess who was there?Mr. Poe!he was dressed as Daddy Pig from Peppa Pig.

He ran/waddled over and smiled

"Wanna come with us?"Isadora asked, jumped which was obviously a yes so we went to the next house. We knocked on the door, the person looked out the window and ignored us, so Mr. Poe began to lick the window

"What are you doing Mr. Poe!"Violet asked

"I'm glad no one has noticed me"Quigley said looking at the other trick or treaters

"Hey, is that Quigley?HEY QUIGLEY!"someone waved

_too late!_

Everyone looked at me.

"People, it's just a costume, now lets get trick or treatin'..."Klaus said, no one believed it

_*Whispers*Hahaha..I'm the Narrator!you'll never know!.._

"Did someone say Ha ha ha, I'm the narrator you'll never know?"Quigley asked

"Nope!"everyone said, and we went back to trick or treating..after Mr. Poe was dragged away from the window.

We came to a house, and who should open it but the fairy himself, Edward Cullen!, with a Team Jacob T-shirt on.

Duncan and Edward stared at each other for a while and then screamed

"AAAHH!"Edward screamed

"AAAAAAHHHH!TAKE IT AWAY PEOPLE IT'S HIDEOUS!"Duncan shouted, and it wasn't even in Quigleys face!

"EW WHY IS THERE A FAIRY?WHY IS IT SO UGLY..YET SO PRETTY AT THE SAME TIME?"Edward shouted, then something odd happened, he melted

"I'm melting!...MELTING!"

and with that Edward was gone, hurray!

"Isn't that what happens to witches?"Violet asked

"Beats me"Isadora said, and we left.

So after many houses we visited, unfortunately I couldn't be bothered to write them all down for you, we arrived at the house, and we brought Mr. Poe along because we tried to leave him but he didn't know where to go like a lost puppy(in the case a little lost Poe).

We all sat around and ate the biscuits and muffins, and some sweets we got, then went to bed,

"Hey Klaus, can I borrow your costume?"Duncan asked

"Uh, sure..I'll go put it in your wardrobe"

–

During night time, when I was in Duncans wardrobe, it got really dark, so I thought I'd try and sneak out but when I opened the door of the wardrobe, Duncan was sitting on his bed painting his toenails

"AAAHH!"

everyone came running in,

"Is it Edward again?"Violet asked

"Nope!the costume"Duncan pointed to me

"No, that's the narrator of the story"Klaus said

"We have a narrator?"Isadora was confused "Wait, we have a story?"

"Duncan, what are you doing?"Quigley asked

"Nothin'!, good night"and he switched the light off

The End... of that..Halloween!;)

* * *

**Lol, hope you liked it. If you like twilight..don't kill me!**

**Review!:D**


End file.
